slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Narumi Yuuki/Na powierzchnię !
Rozdział I Eli został wezwany przez przywódcę Klanu Cienia. Miał bowiem dla niego niespodziankę.Eli dotarł do nich i założył cieniomówcę. -O co chodzi? Po co mnie wezwaliście? -Dowiedzieliśmy się skąd pochodzisz i , że tęsknisz za domem. Nigdy byśmy się nie domyślili. -Skąd o tym wiecie? -Mamy swoje źródła. -No tak. -Nieważne. Mamy niespodziankę.Oto biegocień. Możesz się tam teleportować kiedy tylko zechcesz i ile razy zechcesz. -Serio? -Tak. -Nie mogę z to uwierzyć.Marzyłem o tym. -Teraz twoje marzenie się spełnia.Możesz się tam wybrać sam albo z kimś. -Nie wiem co powiedzieć.Dziękuję. -Nie ma za co. Jedź teraz do swoich przyjaciół i im to powiedz. -Oczywiście. Do zobaczenia.-powiedział wskakując na mecha. -Żegnaj. Rozdział II -Cześć wróciłem...do...domu. Trixie, gdzie Kord i Pronto. -Film,sufit,drabina,Pronto. Chyba sam się domyślasz. -Ta...to się robi nudne. -No wiem. Co ty taki zdyszany? -Mam dla was nowinę. Zawołasz chłopaków? -Okey... Chłopaki do salonu , teraz ! -Już idziemy. O co chodzi? Musiałem zdjąć tego kreta z sufitu, znowu... -Ta, wiem.Mam dla was nowinę, Klan Cieni dał mi jeden biegocień i mogę się nim teleportować na powierzchnię. -Co?! - krzyknęli wszyscy chórem. -Tak . Powiedzieli mi , że mogę tam kogoś zabrać. -I co,kogo wybrałeś? Mnie, Trixie czy Pronto? -Hehe, no oczywiście , że Pronto. Po co robicie sobie nadzieję? -Tak w sumie to Trixie. -Mnie?! -Tak, na powierzchni mieszkają tylko ludzie. Nie będziesz się wyróżniała. Zgoda? -Jasne. Będzie niezła zabawa. -Świetnie.Ruszamy rano. Rozdział III -Trixie, spakowana?- zapytał Eli. -Już moment. -Posłuchaj Trixie, jak bierzesz śluzaki, musisz uważać aby nikt ich nie zauważył. -Dlaczego? -Bo nikt tak ich nie widział. Nie wiesz jakie byłoby zamieszanie. Nie mogę wychodzić z domu. Ok? -Jasne Eli.-odpowiedział w uśmiechem. Nadszedł czas na wyjazd. Dwójka była spakowana na więcej niż jeden dzień. -Gotowa?- zapytał Eli wyciągając biegocień. -Oczywiście.-odpowiedziała kładąc na nic rękę. Nagle zniknęli z oczu przyjaciół. POWIERZCHNIA -Eli, czemu jest tak ciemno? Ledwie cię widzę. -To dlatego, że jest noc. Chodź szybko za mną do domu. Tam będziemy spali. -W twoim domu? -Tak, tylko moim.Myślę , że ci się spodoba.-powiedział łapiąc ją za rękę żeby się nie zgubiła. Trixie zarumieniła się mocno , ale Eli nie widział tego, bo było ciemno.Po kilku minutach dotarli na miejsce. -To tu Eli? -Tak. To mój dom. Mam dwa pytania. Gdzie chcesz spać i co jesz na kolację? -Spać mogę w salonie , a co do kolacji to nie jestem głodna. -Może namówię cię na pizzę ? -No nie wiem. Jadłam ją wczoraj i trzy dni temu, -Ale ona jest inna od tamtej.Powiem ci , że może być lepsza. -No nie wiem. Dasz mi czas na zastanowienie się? -Oczywiście. Teraz idę się przebrać. -Przebrać? -Tak. Tutaj nie chodzi się w takich ubraniach. Kiedyś mieszkałem tu w kuzynami. Może moja kuzynka zostawiła jakieś ubrania. -Chcesz chodzić z dziewczęcych ubraniach? -Nie to będzie dla ciebie. -Dla mnie? -Tak. Chodź ze mną. Poszukamy czegoś. -Dobra, chodź.-po kilku minutach dotarli do pokoju. W szafie było sporo ubrań. -No, ja cię tu zostawiam. Wybierz coś i się przebierz, a ja sam się przebiorę. -Spoko. Po kilku minutach oboje wyszli z pokoi. Eli miał na sobie jeansy, białą bluzkę ,a na to była założona koszula w kratkę z krótkimi rękawami. Trixie zaś miała na sobie leginsy sięgające do kolan, bluzkę na ramiączkach i cienką, białą bluzę z cekinami na dole. Oboje stanęli przed lustrem i zaczęli patrzeć. Eli wyglądał jak zwykły chłopak, lecz Trixie nie była do tego stroju przekonana. -O co chodzi Trixie? -Brzydko wyglądam. Nie podoba mi się. Idę się przebrać. -Trixie, wyglądasz świetnie. Leży na tobie to 100 razy lepiej niż na mojej kuzynce, a powaga. Trudno było ją przebić. -No nie wiem. Coś mi tu nie pasuje. -Może to przez kucyki. -Kucyki? -Tak. Gdybyś je rozpuściła i zrobiła sobie warkocza na boku to zmieniłabyś zdanie. -Jeden problem. Nie wiem jak je się robi. Nigdy mama mnie tego nie nauczyła. -Poczekaj , pomogę ci.- powiedział Eli idąc do łazienki. Przyniósł grzebień . -Co chcesz zrobić. -Siądź na krześle. Zobaczysz.-powiedział rozpuszczając jej włosy. Przeczesał je lekko i zaczął zaplatać. -Eli, gdzie ty się tego nauczyłeś? -Mama mnie nauczyła. -Ale po co? Przecież jesteś chłopakiem. -No tak, ale powiedziała, że jeśli będę miał dziewczynę to dobrze by było gdybym wiedział jak się je robi. -Ale jest jeden problem. Nie jestem twoją dziewczyną.-powiedziała rumieniąc się. -Może i nie, ale jesteś najlepszą przyjaciółką i kocham cię. Oczywiście jako najlepszą przyjaciółkę. -Serio? To słodkie. Też cię kocham jako najlepszego przyjaciela.-powiedziała z uśmiechem.-Kiedy kończysz? -Już, gotowe.- powiedział pomagając jej wstać. Obydwoje podeszli do lustra.- I co...zmieniasz zdanie?- zapytał trzymając jej ramiona.Ona nic nie powiedziała tylko się do niego przytuliła. -Jesteś wspaniały. Dobrze , że mama cię nauczyła. To co... zamawiasz tą pizzę czy mam się rozmyślić? Rozdział IV Była noc. Eli postanowił zrobić jej niespodziankę. -Trixie. Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę. Ubierz trampki i czekaj przy drzwiach. Zaraz przyjdę. -Ale Eli. Co to za niespodzianka? -Jak ci powiem to nie będzie niespodzianką.-powiedział. Obydwoje wyszli z domu.Gdy byli kawałek od miejsca do którego chciał ją zabrać, zasłonił jej oczy rękoma. -Eli. Po co to robisz?- powiedziała śmiejąc się. -Bo nie chcę niczego zepsuć.- powiedział.- Gotowa? Otwórz oczy.- dziewczyna otworzyła je. Była pod wrażeniem. Piękna łąka, na której cudnie było widać księżyc. -Ale tu ładnie.- powiedziała z zachwytem. - Mam jeszcze jedną rzecz do zrobienia. Usiądź tu i czekaj na mnie. Nigdzie nie idź. -No dobra. Ale rusz się. Trochę się boję tu siedzieć bez ciebie. -Spokojnie, jestem tu blisko.- powiedział i zniknął pomiędzy drzewami. Po kilku minutach wrócił.-Trixie, chodź ze mną.- powiedział wyciągając do niej rękę.Dziewczyna złapała go i poszli. Eli zaprowadził ją do jeszcze piękniejszego miejsca. Wszędzie rosły kwiaty. Na trawie był rozłożony koc i kilka zapalonych świeczek, które były położone na kamieniach. -Eli, ale tu ładnie. -To wszystko jest dla ciebie. -Dla mnie? Jesteś uroczy.-powiedziała tuląc się do niego. Gdy się rozstali , para położyła się na kocu i podziwiała gwiazdy. -Ej Trixie. Patrz tam. Co ci przypomina ten wzór? -Hm....Wygląda jak Flaringo. Widzę kolejny ! -Gdzie? -Tak po lewej. Wygląda jak... -Tazerling.- powiedzieli razem. Popatrzyli się na siebie i zarumienili mocno.Po chwili para usiadła na kocu. -Trixie, mam ci coś do powiedzenia. -No to słucham. -Bo ja...chciałem się ciebie zapytać...czy zostaniesz moją dziewczyną?-po jej twarzy widać było , że tak , ale chłopak jednak nie pocałował jej, bo zobaczył za Trixie pewną kobietę. -Witaj Eli... -Mamo...? -Cześć synku.- powiedziała kobieta o blond włosach i fiołkowych oczach.- Tęskniłam za tobą.- powiedziała tuląc go do siebie. -Ja za tobą też.-powiedział ze łzami w oczach. -Skarbie, a co to za dziewczyna?- zapytała szepcząc mu do ucha. -Em...to jest Trixie, moja dziewczyna. -Dzień dobry, jestem Trixie. -Hej, mam na imię Angie. Czyli jesteś dziewczyną mojego syna? -Tak. - Wydaje mi się, że wam w czymś przeszkodziłam. Widziałam w twoich oczach Eli, że miałeś jej coś ważnego do powiedzenia. -Wiem. Powiem jej później. - No dobra dzieci. Gdzie macie zamiar spać? -Myślałem mamo, że w moim domu. -Nie, nie będziecie spali w tym kurzu. Zapraszam do mnie. -Mamo, jesteś wspaniała. Rozdział V Po wejściu do domu, mama Eli'a zrobiła trzy kubki gorącej czekolady i rozpaliła w ładnym kominku. Chłopak dodatkowo okrył siebie i Trixie ciepłym kocem. -To Trixie opowiedz mi coś o sobie.- powiedziała mama chłopca. -Co mogę pani powiedzieć. Nazywam się Beatrice Sting, ale mówią mi Trixie. W przypadku Eli'a Trix. Mam 15 lat, a niedługo 16. Moim ulubionym śluzakiem jest Tormato. Uwielbiam kręcić filmy. Czasami robię zdjęcia. Lubię grać w gry wideo. -A rodzice? -Mamo !- krzyknął Eli. -Spokojnie Eli, nic się nie stało. Moi rodzice nie żyją.-powiedziała smutno. -Przykro mi skarbie. Przepraszam , że zapytałam. Dobra była twoja reakcja Eli.-powiedziała chwaląc syna. -Wiem. Wspaniałego ma pani syna. - powiedziała dając mu grzywkę na bok. Chłopak słodko się do niej uśmiechnął. -Oj wiem. Powiem ci szczerze Trixie, że dziwne uczucie poznać dziewczynę mojego syna. Nigdy żadnej nie miał i nie wiem co robić. -Mamo !- krzyknął. Wyglądał na obrażonego. -Eli, co ci się stało?- zapytała go mama. -Obraził się. Ale ja wiem co robić w takiej sytuacji. -Co?- zapytała mama zdziwiona. Znała syna dłużej od Trixie, a dziewczyna wiedziała o jej synu więcej niż ona. Trixie uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła go łaskotać. Chłopak bardzo głośno się śmiał. -Trixie przestań ! To łaskocze!- krzyczał śmiejąc się. -Wiem, dlatego też to robię.- dziewczyna sama zaczęła się śmiać. Mama chłopaka cicho wyjęła kamerę i zaczęła to kręcić. Para się tego nawet nie domyśliła. Po 3 minutach zabawy byli już zmęczeni śmiechem. -Dałaś mi popalić Trixie. -No wiem. I co, przeszedł ci foch na mamę? -Nie. -Słucham? To co mama zrobić aby było pomiędzy wami dobrze. -Ty dobrze wiesz co...-powiedział z szyderczym uśmiechem. -Nie zasłużyłeś. Jak nie będziesz zły na mamę to dostaniesz to czego chcesz.- chłopak lekko się zasmucił, ale uśmiechnął się do mamy. Widać było, że Trixie jest idealna kandydatką na jego dziewczynę. Wiedziała jak go rozśmieszyć i przekonać do czegoś. -Teraz moja nagroda Trixie.- uśmiechnął się do niej. Mama chłopca wiedziała, że musi zostawić ich samych.Postanowiła zrobić kolację. Trixie siedziała blisko Eli'a . Para patrzyła sobie czule w oczy. Ich twarze były coraz bliżej i bliżej i w końcu dzieliło ich kilka milimetrów. Niestety, do pokoju weszła Angie.Para gwałtownie się od siebie odsunęła cała czerwona. -Mamo ! Zawsze musisz sobie wybrać odpowiedni moment ! - krzyknął wkurzony Eli. Ona i Trixie były w szoku. Nigdy nie widziały go takiego złego. Trixie podeszła do niego i chciała mu dać buziaka w policzek lecz ten wściekły się od niej odsunął,pobiegł na strych (niektórzy go nie lubią ale dla niego to było miejsce do wyładowania złości) i trzasnął drzwiami. -Trixie, wiesz co go ugryzło? -Może wkurzył się , bo chciał mnie po raz pierwszy pocałować , a pani nam przerwała, bez obrazy. -Spokojnie, pójdę z nim porozmawiać. -Nie, ja pójdę. Wiem jak w nim porozmawiać. Musi mi tylko pani zaufać.- powiedziała i ruszyła na górę. Widziała tam chłopaka siedzącego przy oknie. Eli podziwiał gwiazdy. Trixie podeszła do niego i przytuliła go lekko od tyłu. -Eli, co w ciebie wstąpiło?- zapytała cicho kładąc brodę na jego ramieniu. -Po prostu było tak blisko, a ona nam bezczelnie przerwała. -Ale Eli, ona nie zrobiła tego specjalnie. To był przypadek. Nie chciała tego. -Ale to zrobiła i nie przeprosiła. -To dlatego, że jej nie pozwoliłeś. Wybiegłeś z salonu jakbyś oberwał Strachoduchem. Posłuchaj, to jest twoja matka i ciesz się, że ją masz. Ja bym teraz zrobiła wszystko, aby była przy mnie i mi w czymś doradziła. Myślisz , że bycie jedyną dziewczyną w zespole to taka frajda? -Ale mogłaś przyjść do mnie. Porozmawiać ze mną. -Zrozum Eli. Są takie tematy ,o których nie mogę z tobą rozmawiać.Może pójdziesz do niej i ją przeprosić. -Kiedy byłem tu sam na strychu nie chciałem, ale gdy ze mną porozmawiałaś sam już nie wiem. -Zrób to . A ja wiem jak cię zachęcić. -Serio? Jak? -Tak...-powiedziała i dała mu słodki i długi pocałunek w usta.- To co, przekonałam cię? -Liczyłem na dłuższego całusa, ale chodźmy na dół.- powiedział całując palce jej dłoni. -No to idziemy.Co robimy potem? -Nie wiem, ale coś mi później przyjdzie do głowy... Rozdział VI Eli i Trixie zeszli na dół. Angie była zdziwiona. Chłopak był bardzo zły, mógł zniszczyć cały dom, a pięć minut z Trixie bardzo go zmieniło.Kobieta była pod wrażeniem. -Mamo, przepraszam za moje zachowanie. Trix uświadomiła mi, że to był przypadek.- powiedział ze zwieszoną głową. -Spokojnie Eli. Wybaczam ci. Eli i Trixie ja też przepraszam. Wiedziałam, że chcieliście się całować. Minęło trochę czasu i myślałam,że dawno skończyliście. -Nie gniewam się.- powiedziała Trixie z uśmiechem.- Eli mamy pewną rzecz do zrobienia. -Jaką? -Musimy wrócić do domu po nasze rzeczy. -A no tak. Zapomniałem. Dzięki Trix.-powiedział i dał jej buziaka w policzek.- Dobra, ubierz bluzę i idziemy. Mamo, zaraz będziemy. -Spokojnie, nie spieszcie się.-powiedziała z uśmiechem. Chwilę później para poszła do domu po ubrania i inne przedmioty. W domu Eli'a... -Twoja mama jest bardzo miła.-mówiła biorąc swoją torbę. Eli powiedział jej wcześniej, że może zabrać ciuchy kuzynki. Ma ona teraz 21 lat i ciuchy były już na nią za małe. -Dobra, wracamy? -Jest jeszcze jedno pytanie. Gdzie będziemy spali? -U mamy mam swój pokój i jest tam dość duże łóżko. Damy radę. -Ale razem? A co powie na to twoja mama? -Jest tobą zachwycona. Gdy wcześniej poszłaś do łazienki ona mówiła mi, że jesteś wspaniała, ładna, urocza, zabawna, kulturalna i inne. -To co. Wracamy? -Jasne.-sekundę później wyszli. Gdy dotarli do domu mama Eli'a zrobiła im kolację. Pozwoliła im razem spać. Było już trochę późno i para postanowiła iść spać. Trixie czekała niemiła niespodzianka. W nocy była wielka burza. Biedna dziewczyna nie mogła spać. Bardzo się bała. Nie wiedziała tylko, że Eli też się bał. Od małego tak miał. -Trix, śpisz? -Hm? Nie, nawet oka nie zmrużyłam.-powiedziała odwracając się do niego. -Skarbie, boisz się?- zapytał szeptem. -Tak,nigdy z czymś takim się nie spotkałam. A ty się boisz? -Szczerze? -Si. -Bardzo. Od małego tak mam.-powiedział pieszcząc jej policzek. -Kocham cię Eli.-powiedziała całując go w nos. -Ja ciebie też.Kiedy wracamy do Slugterry? -Nigdy. Podoba mi się tu. -Ale chcesz ich zostawić? -Kord dostał ofertę od Grendella,a Pronto jest królem. Nie chciałam ci mówić , ale Kord chciał się zgodzić, a Pronto tam wrócić. Jutro rano do nich pójdziemy, pożegnamy i przyjdziemy tu. -Może i masz rację. Teraz chodźmy spać.Odwróć się Trixie. -Po co? -No proszę.- dziewczyna zdziwiona odwróciła się. Po chwili domyśliła się o co mu chodziło.Chłopak owinął rękę wokół jej talii i położył głowę na jej. Para czuła się bezpiecznie i nie bała się burzy. Rozdział VII Para smacznie spała. Nadszedł ranek. Eli zbudził się już wcześniej. Starał się nie budzić ukochanej. -Cześć synku. Jak się spało?- zapytała Angie pijąc poranną kawę. -Z Trixie, świetnie. -Nie przeszkadzała wam burza? -Na początku tak, ale potem się w nią wtuliłem i od razu zasnęliśmy. -Aha. Mam pomysł. Może zrobisz jej śniadanie do łóżka, co? -Świetny pomysł mamo. Dziękuję. Ale, co jej zrobić? -Może zrób gofry, które zawsze ci świetnie wychodzą. -Są obrzydliwe. -Nie , są świetne. Do tego mam jeszcze sos z truskawek. Z tych z naszego ogrodu. -Super. To biorę się za robienie.- powiedział i zabrał się do pracy.Po kilku minutach było gotowe. Położył na tacy talerz z goframi i szklankę soku.- Pobudka kochanie...-szepnął jej do ucha. Nagle dziewczyna lekko otworzyła oczy. Widziała jak przez mgłę. -Co jest. Czemu widzę jak przez mgłę. O nie ! Eli podaj mi szybko torbę.- chłopak położył tacę na stole i poszedł po jej torbę. Dziewczyna szybko szukała małego pudełeczka. Niestety, nie zabrała go. -Czego szukasz? -Moich szkieł kontaktowych ! -Chwila, to ty nosisz okulary?! -Okulary nie. Soczewki tak. Najgorsze jest to, że nie mam ani jednego ani drugiego ! -Spokojnie Trix. Może moja mama ma coś takiego. Sama nosi czasami okulary. -Dzięki.-po kilku minutach wrócił z pudełeczkiem i małym lusterkiem. -Proszę, znalazłem kilka. Załóż je i zaraz zjesz śniadanie... Po śniadaniu postanowili wybrać się do Slugterry. Czekała ich tam niemiła niespodzianka. Po wejściu do mieszkania zobaczyła swoją ciotkę siedzącą z Kordem i Pronto. -Część ciociu, co ty tu robisz? -Witaj Beatrice. Idź do pokoju się spakować. -Po co? -Zabieram cię stąd. Jutro wyjeżdżamy... Rozdział VIII -Jak to mnie zabierasz? -No tak. Taka była wola twojej matki. Miałaś być bezpieczna. -Ale ja jestem bezpieczna. Nie mogę zostawić mojego chłopaka. -Ciekawe jakiego chłopaka. -Eli'a Shane'a. -Heh. Jaki tam z niego chłopak. -Dobry. Troszczy się o mnie i gdyby nie on już bym nie żyła. -Wszystko jedno. Teraz zaczniesz nowe życie. Będziesz chodziła do świetnej szkoły dla utalentowanych. Tam poszerzysz swoją wiedzę. -Ale ja nie chcę. -Robię to dla twojego dobra Beatrice. -Nie. Robisz to tylko dlatego, że chcesz być szczęśliwa. Moje szczęście się dla ciebie nie liczy. Nigdy się nie liczyło ! Ciągle zmuszałaś mnie do rzeczy, które ci się podobały ! Wybierałaś mi przyjaciół ! Teraz jestem szczęśliwa i nie zamierzam tego zostawić !- krzyczała Trixie. Chwilę potem wybiegła z domu płacząc. Eli pobiegł za nią.Niestety stracił ją z oczu. Po kilku minutach szukania znalazł ją. Siedziała w ich ulubionym miejscu- przy małym wodospadzie. Siedziała na jednym z kamieni i płakała. Eli usiadł obok niej i przytulił ją do siebie. -Będzie dobrze Trixie. Przekonamy ją. -Nie. Ty jej nie znasz. Ona zrobi wszystko aby dopiec swego. -Ale popatrz. Jeśli tam pojedziesz będziesz się uczyła. Będziesz robiła co zechcesz. Zero walk, zero stresu i zero niebezpieczeństwa. -Ale ty niczego nie rozumiesz. -Czego? -Ja chcę jechać do tej szkoły. Od zawsze o tym marzyłam. -No to widzisz. -Ale jak myślisz Eli. Czy związki na odległość wypalają? -Nie sądzę. -No właśnie. Nie chcę cię stracić. -Spokojnie Trix, z nami będzie inaczej. Jedź z ciotką. -Ale co z nami? -Będziemy rozmawiać przez telefon, gadać przez internet, pisać na czacie. -No nie wiem. -Trixie , taka szansa się nigdy nie powtórzy. Zaufaj mi. Potem będziesz żałować, że nie pojechałaś. -Poważnie? Mam się zgodzić? -Tak. Ta szkoła ci pomoże. Jaką wybierasz klasę? -Muzyczną. Będę wtedy dużo występowała. -No właśnie. Może i to będzie daleko, ale będę na każdym twoim pokazie. Jak będziesz brała udziały w konkursach będę cię ciągle oglądał i głosował 24h na dobę. -A co z naszym wyjazdem? -Poczekam te trzy lata. -Może sam ze mną będziesz się tam uczył? -Jestem kiepski z muzyki. -Ale są też inne kierunki. Wybierzesz sobie coś. -Nie dzięki. -Szkoda. -To co...zgłaszasz się do szkoły? -Zgłaszam... Rozdział IX Trixie zaczynała się pakować. Nagle do ręki wzięła zdjęcie w ramce stojące na jej szafce nocnej. Było to zdjęcie jej i Eli'a.Dziewczyna czuła jak po policzku płyną jej łzy. Nagle jedna z nich kapnęła z jej brody prosto na szybkę zdjęcia. -Kocham cię Eli. Pamiętaj o tym. Nie zapomnij o mnie.- szepnęła. Schowała zdjęcie do walizki , zamknęła i powędrowała do drzwi. Zatrzymała się na chwilę i spojrzała na swój pusty pokój.- Nie wiedziałam , że moja ciotka jest do czegoś takiego zdolna. Będę tęsknić za tym miejscem. Tyle rzeczy się tu działo...- wyszeptała i zaczęła przypominać sobie stare,dobra czasy. Kiedy była szczęśliwa. Może i Eli nie był wtedy jej chłopakiem, ale chwile były cudowne.- Żegnaj pokoju, żegnajcie przyjaciele, żegnaj Eli.- powiedziała ze łzami w oczach. W drzwiach czekała na nią ciotka i przyjaciele. Wszyscy byli smutni. -Trixie , jedziemy. Możesz ich ze sobą zabrać na stację. Pożegnacie się tam. -Dobrze ciociu.-powiedziała i wyszła. Za nią wyszedł Eli i złapał ją za rękę. Dziewczyna czuła, że nie zniesie z nim rozłąki. Chciała się nacieszyć ich ostatnią godziną razem.Droga na stację trwała 30 minut. -Trixie, za 10 minut będzie pociąg . Pożegnaj się z nimi. -Oczywiście.- powiedziała i podeszła do nich. -Niestety, to koniec. Nie wiedziałem, że to się kiedyś stanie.-powiedział smutny Kord. -Ja też nie. Biedny Pronto nie zniesie tak długiej rozłąki w przyjaciółką.- powiedział smutny molenoid. Eli nic nie powiedział. Tylko stał z załzawionymi oczami. -Też nie zniosę w wami rozłąki. Będę tęskniła.-powiedziała i przytulała każdego członka gangu. Najpierw Pronto, potem Korda. Gdy podeszła do Eli'a łzy już zaczynały im lecieć z oczu. Nagle rzuciła się na niego z płaczem.Eli mocno ją przytulił. Jemu łzy też zaczynały lecieć. Nie mógł nie pogodzić , że jego ukochana wyjeżdża. -Będę tęsknił Trixie. Bardzo,bardzo mocno.- powiedział dalej ją tuląc. -Bo ja to nie będę? Kocham cię z całego serca i nie mogę się pogodzić z tym , że będziemy się widzieli tylko 2 miesiące w ciągu roku. -Ja też nie mogę. Kocham cię. -Ja ciebie też.- powiedziała i pocałowała go w usta. Wszyscy przyglądali się smutnej scenie.Ciotka Trixie poważnie się zastanawiała, czy dobrze robi. Po kilku minutach musiały iść. Trixie ostatni raz ich przytuliła. Po trzech minutach poszły. Trixie ciągle płakała. Jej ciotka ciągle się jej przyglądała. Czuła, że się pomyliła co do Eli'a. Zrozumiała, że się kochają. Ich pożegnanie było naprawdę smutne i nawet jej zakręciła się łza w oku. -Trixie stój. -O co chodzi ciociu? -Nigdzie nie jedziesz. -Słucham? -Tak. Pomyliłam się co do ciebie i Eli'a. W waszym pożegnaniu czuć było dużo miłości i tęsknoty. Tworzycie świetną parę i wierzę, że on o ciebie zadba. -Serio? Ciociu kocham cię !- krzyknęła i mocno przytuliła kobietę. Dziewczyna po raz pierwszy poczuła, że ciocia ją kocha. -Dobra Trixie. Chodźmy do nich, puki jeszcze nie odjechali. -Oczywiście. - powiedziała Trixie i ruszyły w przeciwnym kierunku. Z chłopakami... Eli siedział na ławce cały załamany. -Eli, nie martw się. Niedługo się zobaczycie.-powiedział Kord klepiąc go po ramieniu. -No właśnie, on dobrze mówi. Wystarczy poczekać trzy lata.-powiedział kreciasty. -Pronto ! Nie pomagasz! - warknął na niego Kord. -Dobra chłopaki. Wracajmy do domu.- powiedział Eli. Gdy zrobił kilka kroków, zza rogu wybiegła Trixie. -Eli !- krzyknęła. Chłopak nie wierzył własnym uszom. Odwrócił się i zobaczył przed sobą Trixie.Łzy zaczęły mu lecieć z oczu. -Trixie!- krzyknął i podbiegł do niej. Chwycił ją w talii, podniósł do góry i zaczął kręcić w powietrzu.- Czemu nie jesteś w pociągu? -Ona zostaje w wami. -powiedziała ciotka dziewczyny.- Widzę, że ci na niej zależy Eli. Ale jeśli ją skrzywdzisz, zatłukę cię. Przysięgam. - powiedziała grożąc mu pięścią.Po chwili uśmiechnęła się do niego.- Pomyliłam się co do ciebie. Jesteś idealnym kandydatem na jej chłopaka.-powiedziała. -Dziękuję. Niech się pani cieszy, bo ma pani wspaniałą siostrzenicę. -Oj wiem. Dobrze, to ja wam nie przeszkadzam. Lecę na pociąg do domu. Do widzenia ! -Do widzenia!- krzyknęła cała czwórka machając do kobiety. -To co Trixie, zostajesz. Czy wiesz o czym myślę? -Wiem. Eli, czy nasza wyprowadzka na górę jest dalej aktualna? -Oczywiście,ale co z chłopakami? -Spokojnie. My już o wszystkim wiemy. Trix nam powiedziała. - powiedział Kord. -Czy wiesz czego tu brakuje Trixie? -Nie, czego? -Tego.- powiedział i dał jej namiętny pocałunek w usta. Wiedział, że jeśli będą na powierzchni będzie więcej takich momentów... To koniec części I. Zaraz postaram się dodać część II. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach